<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The acciddental meetings by ReikoNatsume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570838">The acciddental meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume'>ReikoNatsume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions from ko-fi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Multi, Slavery, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Torture, cute boy, soul mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a commission from my lovely friend Coffin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon/Carrot/Rei, Sonas - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions from ko-fi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The acciddental meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/gifts">CoffinLife</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damon was walking through the darker part of the town after getting done with some work, his legs making metallic clinks on the concrete, his tail swishing slowly, his hood up, covering his ears and his eyes on the tech screen set in neutral circles looking wary at the shadowy alleys.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to that he saw something that made him freeze on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small fire imp demon, with blackened from burns bunny ears and paws, reddish body and small horns and wings, wearing a tattered shirt that was clearly too big for them and a tight collar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were doing heavy lifting, too strenuous for their little body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire demon, a tall skeleton with impressive wings and horns and a spiky tail stood nearby, screaming at the smaller to work faster. When the small skeleton demon didn’t manage to comply with the other’s demands he was whipped, the hit landing straight on their back, getting caught on the little wings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damon’s tech screen turned black before many shapes flashed across it, knives, crosses, swirls, drops, broken hearts, to then settle on little flame shapes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was frozen on the spot, it may have looked like he was observing the situation, but his mind was trapped in the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the pain in his body, phantom pains in his legs and arm, throbbing in his chest and on his back. He could practically see the dark grins of the bastards that cut off his wings and damaged his limbs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories were always startlingly clear but right now it was a haze, he couldn’t clearly see their bodies, whether it was a monster or a human, he could only have vague yet strong sensations.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the sound of his appendages being broken, his wings being cut off, their laughter, the explosion and his own screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was returned to reality by the sound of shattering glass somewhere nearby.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he had been standing here, looking and not seeing, but right now he knew one thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to leave before he breaks down into a panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damon was wandering the city aimlessly, his ‘accident’, the torture he went through playing in his mind, over and over again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care where he was going. He was just trying to escape the constant replay. His eyes were constantly shifting, showing tear drops and broken hearts most often.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice the change from day to night until he bumped into some drunkard being thrown out from a club by the bouncer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tech screen fizzled with red zap going across it to then settle on simple rings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came to the door and was miraculously let in. He didn’t notice until now what kind of club it was, but one look made it clear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strip club.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monsters and humans alike, scantily dressed dancing on the little stages or kissing up to the clients at the tables hoping for a big tip.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Damon didn’t care about it. His only concern was getting wasted to forget the pain again, to mute the memories.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shambled to the bar and sat down, waiting for the bartender.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was approached by a skeleton monster. She had horns framing her face, a burn mark over her eye in the shape of a tree, the white eyelights themselves in the shape of spades. She had an ecto of orange mixed with light blue, her chest straining against the tight outfit she wore. It was a black top with rips on the front and a black mesh covering her arms, a black choker with silver pentagram, tight black pants and leather boots. Damon could feel magic swirling around her feet, as if she was using some active magic over her legs, hiding something…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knows?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But most importantly she was adorable despite the sinful look the clothes tried to bring to her aura. Clearly it wasn’t something she would wear outside of her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damon didn’t know how her voice managed to be loud enough to carry over the music and still quiet enough to show her shyness, but she somehow did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled asking for some cheap drink, too focused on studying the bartender’s face to bother with anything and once he got his drink, he cradled it in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female skeleton turned around to walk to another client, leaving Damon baffled about their lack of tail despite their obvious demon roots indicated by their horns, and flustered at the clearly summoned ecto butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damon sipped his drink as his eyes slipped to catch sight of another client sitting right next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were a skeleton monster with bunny ears, legs and once he looked closer he also noticed a fluffy bunny tail and a scar on their neck. They also had their ecto spawned and what he could see from under their comfy clothes was purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rei.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carrot! You managed to come after all. Give me a moment and I’ll get you a drink.” The bartender, Rei, said smiling with a happy blush on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damon looked at the two, unaware his tech screen was stuck at little hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carrot felt someone observing them and looked there from the corner of their eyes and froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the monster that saw them when they were working… slaving away as Imp. He was observing them for a long time, without moving and now… he was observing them again saying nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he knows, if he noticed… what if he works for or with their owner? Only Rei knew about them sneaking away, they lived together, and she did everything she could to protect them, but will she manage if this gets out? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damon didn’t connect the dots that Carrot was so anxious about; then he was too busy trying to stave off his panic attack and right now he was trying to control his soul from escaping his chest. He could feel an instant connection to Carrot and Rei for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei came back with some colorful drink for Carrot and looked at Damon, “Anything more you need?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more of the same.” Damon said uncaring, too focused to have both Carrot and Rei in his field of vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei noticed something that escaped Carrot’s notice in their anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heart shaped eyes on the tech screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed and went to fetch Damon his drink, leaving Carrot to endure Damon’s intense, anxiety inducing gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Rei was back, Damon gulped down all of that ‘liquid courage’ and felt his senses go hazy as his body reminded him how much of a lightweight he is.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei poured him more without asking, feeling he really wanted it, unknowingly bringing forth something that will change their lives forever. Carrot also got another drink and sipped it slowly, observing Damon warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long can you stay Carrot? Today is a nice show, not too... revealing, I heard the music during rehearsals, it’s a nice playlist today.” Rei rambled happily watching Carrot enjoy their drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be able to... I got a lot of work done today so I should be alright.” Carrot said cautiously, looking at Damon closer, finally noticing Damon’s, literally, love struck gaze, his eyes jumping between swirls and hearts. It made the skeleton relax a bit only to tense when Damon finished another drink and turned to fully face Carrot and Rei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Damon...” Carrot nodded and was about to introduce the two of them, but the next words shut them up with shock and made Rei blush brightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Would you two go on a date with me?”  </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>